


Brave Love

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Chivalry, F/F, F/M, Love Song, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Sometimes loving another is the bravest thing you can ever do.





	Brave Love

My love for you is like the most brave knight,  
Your face reminds me of unique butterfly,  
Together, we are like the sun and the stars.  
***  
Oh darling love,  
My brave knight,  
My unique loving partner,  
The perfect companion to my fragile soul.  
***  
Sunsets are red,  
Oceans are blue,  
I like riding horses,  
But not as much as I love being with you!  
***  
Oh darling love,  
Your eyes are like bright stars on a spring day,  
You're like the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth.  
***  
Your unique butterfly face,  
Your sweet velveteen lips,  
Your bright eyes,  
Your beautiful being...  
***  
How could I look at another when our brave love is so strong?  



End file.
